Prisonnière agaçante, et petits secrets de cachots
by 3lle
Summary: On ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait là, ni depuis quand elle y est. Une chose est sûre, elle est bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Lord Voldemort, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire! Melinda:2, Voldy:1. Qui sera le prochain à craquer?
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur: Ne m'en voulez pas trop, c'est ma première fic. Et j'ai bien peur que mon cerveau ait laché prise depuis longtemps... paix à son âme._

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages de Harry Potter de m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna, Ils appartiennent à leur auteur J.K.Rowling, et elle a bien de la chance, la bougresse. __George le Geôlier-Yeti et Melinda Ellana Hohenheim par contre sont à moi ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Partie 1**

C'est enchaînée au fond d'un sombre cachot qu'elle se réveilla, avec un énorme mal de tête en prime. « _La vache, il fait bigrement noir ici. C'est où, ici_? »

Elle était enfermée dans une geôle froide et humide, avec pour seuls compagnons d'infortune des blattes et des rats.

« _Au moins, quand je m'ennuierais – et quand je n'aurais plus toute ma tête aussi – j'aurais toujours des personnes à qui faire la conversation. Ah non, on dirait que j'ai un gardien, finalement. Avec un peu de chance, il aura un peu plus de QI que mes compagnons._ »

Jetant un regard vers le gorille endormis. « _Rien n'est moins sur._ »

En effet, il y avait, de l'autre côté des barreaux, un grand escogriffe mal peigné, qui ressemblait fort à un croisement entre un singe et un mammouth. Seul sa respiration – fort bruyante – laissait penser qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la collection d'animaux empaillés accrochés au leurs sur lequel il s'appuyait.

« _Soyons sympathique, et faisons la conversation à notre cher geôlier. _»

- Hey! Qui t'es, toi? Et où je suis ?

L'interpellé sursauta, regarda autour de lui les yeux ronds, avant de poser son regard mort sur une tête d'élan accroché à hauteur de regard. « _Mouais, c'est pas une lumière_. »

- Euh, ah... Gné ?

Furent les seuls sons qu'il fut capable de prononcer, non sans quelques minutes d'incertitude.

La prisonnière soupira. « _Une conversation avec une punaise de lit serait bien plus instructive._ »

- Mais non gros balourd, ce n'est pas la bestiole crevée à tes côtés qui te parle, mais la jeune fille que toi et celui qui t'as donné l'ordre de la surveiller qui te parle. « _Crétin_. »

- Oh.

Le gorille dirigea enfin ses yeux porcins vers sa prisonnière. Plissa les sourcils en signe de concentration – à moins qu'il ne fasse juste semblant – et se décida à parler.

- T'es la prisonnière du Seigneur des Ténèbres, petite mijaurée! Il renifla un coup, avant d'éclater d'un rire guttural. Et tu ne risque pas de revoir la lumière du jour de si tôt! **NIHAHAHAHAA** !!!

- Ah! Si je comprends bien, mon très cher hôte est donc Voldemort. Il va falloir qu'on parle un peu déco, parce que bon, le look « château fort abandonné pour cause de peste » c'est un peu trop vieillot.

- Euh?

- C'est passé de mode, quoi.

Le gorille resta silencieux pendant une dizaine de minute, essayant d'analyser les paroles de sa jeune captive. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit détail lui revienne en mémoire.

- Hé toi là ! Qui es-tu pour oser prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres misérable cloporte ?

- Premièrement, je ne pas un insecte, mais une humaine, inscrits-toi bien ça dans le crâne, l'orang-outan. Deuxièmement, je suis – apparemment – l'invitée particulière de la maison aujourd'hui, même si je ne me souviens pas avoir été conviée convenablement à prendre part à votre petite fête. Et troisièmement, tu ne t'es toujours pas présenté, malpoli.

Une fois encore, le gorille demeura perplexe face aux paroles de la jeune fille. Elle le mettait sur les nerfs, avec ses réponses. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison, d'après ce qu'il en comprenait. C'est à dire pas grand chose.

- J'te parle pas de ça. Comment oses-tu prononcer son Nom !

- Je me pose la même question. Ce surnom est horrible. Aucune poésie, aucune imagination, vraiment. C'est… Plat. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, je l'appellerais… Tommy. Ou Tommynouchet. Oui, c'est bien, ça, comme surnom.

- Que ?

- Si tu ne m'as _**TOUJOURS**_ pas répondu, je suppose que c'est parce que tu n'as pas de nom. Alors, je vais t'appeler… Georges.

Le Yeti en face d'elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et leva ses bras dans un excès de rage – au grand damne de la prisonnière aux narines délicates.

- Je vais te … !

- Me ? Tuer ? Comme c'est original ! Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas gentil de tuer les invités. Et Voldemort… Pardon, je veux dire Tommy, risque de ne pas être content. Je crois qu'il a besoin de moi pour un quelconque chantage auprès d'Harry chéri. Tant que j'y suis, autant te le dire. Les barreaux sont solides, je n'ai aucun moyen de m'échapper, donc tu **PEUX** aller prendre une douche. Et profites-en pour laver tes affaires, qui en ont au moins autant besoin que toi.

Le geôlier se redressa sur ces pattes arrières, et tel un Yeti qui se frapperait violemment la poitrine pour montrer sa colère, se jeta – inutilement – contre la grille de la prison, avant de se rendre conte de leur présence.

Frustré, il retourna s'asseoir en bougonnant, non sans lancer un regard furieux à l'adresse de sa captive qui se serait écroulée de rire si ses bras n'avaient étés retenus par des chaînes la maintenant collée au mur.

Quelques temps plus tard, la jeune fille fut réveillée par un cri du gorille « _beaucoup trop aigu par rapport à se voix normal_ » d'après elle.

Celui-ci avait eu la mauvaise surprise d'avoir été réveillé dans son sommeil par un énorme serpent « _A noter : les Yetis ont la phobie des serpents_ » répondant au doux nom de Nagini.

C'est, du moins, ce que siffla la voix.

Voldemort venait d'arriver.

- Alors, comment se porte notre captive ?

« _Youpi ! Face de serpent se montre enfin_ ! »

- Oh ! Voldi ! Comme c'est gentil de venir me rendre visite! Comment ça va, depuis le temps ?

- Que… Comment OSES-TU m'appeler, misérable larve ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, pardon. J'avais oublié, c'est _**Tommy**_ maintenant, dit-elle en appuyant bien le nom.

Lord Voldemort darda sur elle ses yeux rouges, choqué.

- Tu n'aime pas ton nouveau surnom ? demanda de façon plus qu'innocente la prisonnière, en mode « yeux larmoyant ».

Le seigneur des ténèbres repris rapidement contenance, puis lança un regard noir de reproche au Mangemort incapable de faire tenir sa langue à une gamine. Il darda ensuite ses yeux rouges dans ceux plein de défis de sa prisonnière, tout en passant sa langue de serpent sur ses lèvres.

- Tu fais la fière pour le moment, mais auras-tu encore la force de parler, quand ta torture sera terminée ?

« _Te voir est déjà une torture vieux schnock_ »

- Ben justement, autant dire tout ce que je pense tant que je le peux. Premièrement, Voldemort, c'est un surnom vraiment pourri, qui met en avant la platitude de ton imagination et l'incohérence de ton esprit. Voldemort, soit voleur de mort, signifie que tu vole la mort d'autrui, donc que tu les empêches de mourir. Et c'est exactement le contraire de ce que tu fais, vu que tu les tues. Et Mangemort, n'en parlons pas. Dis-moi, juste comme ça… où est-ce que tu les trouves, ces surnoms ? Quand tu réfléchis aux toilettes ?

- Ferme-la ! Tu n'es pas en position de faire de l'humour.

- Désolé face de serpent, moi aussi je préfèrerais m'asseoir, mais vous ne m'en avez pas donné le choix.

Voldemort se rapprocha – ou glissa auprès (_rayez la mention inutile_) – de sa captive, les yeux toujours fixés dans les siens. On pouvait apercevoir les veines de ses tempes gonfler sous l'effet de la colère. Il se calma quelque peu, avant de prendre la parole.

**- ****Melinda Ellana Hohenheim**. Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Pour quelqu'un de la haute société ? Vous, une sang-mêlé ! Quelle présomption ! Vous vous donnez de bien grands airs, pour une gamine.

La dite Melinda se contenta de grogner une réponse à voix basse.

- Tu n'es donc pas capable de former une phrase convenable, petite sotte.

- Je disais : « La grande gueule ici c'est pas moi. Je ne me suis pas donné un titre de noblesse, et je suis fière de mon « double-sang », MOI. Pas comme d'autre ici présent… ». Si tu veux que je t'explique le sens de ma phrase, dis-le moi, hein. Faut pas avoir honte d'être long à la compréhension.

**- COMMENT OSES-TU TE MOQUER DE MOI SALE GAMINE !**

- En te regardant. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais dès que je te vois, j'ai une irrésistible envie de t'envoyer bouler.

- Mais quel caractère ! Et quel langage ! C'est une honte, pour la petite fille du célèbre…

- Du célèbre Paracelse Théophrastus Bombast Von Hohenheim, grand alchimiste de son état, mort en 1905 au doux âge de 412ans. Décoré de la croix du sorcier fêlé, Créateur de la Médecine Naturel, premier sorcier à comprendre les principes de l'immunisation et inventeur du premier **P**rogramme de **L**ongévité à base de **N**ourriture **S**aine, de **P**lantes et de **S**port – **PLNSPS** pour les initiés. Grand ami de Nicolas Flamel – l'inventeur de la pierre philosophale, tu sais, celle que tu n'as pas réussi à avoir – il est cependant mort avant lui, assassiné par sa belle-fille impatiente d'avoir accès à l'héritage, et bla bla bla. Je sais qui est mon grand père, merci.

Le Lord la fixa un moment (_de son regard vide, méchant, et qui se voulait pénétrant_) espérant la voir baisser la tête en premier. Ce qu'elle fit. Mais pas de la manière dont il aurait voulu : elle explosa d'un rire incontrôlable au bout de cinq minutes de fusillade intensive.

- Ha ha ha ! Trop flippant… Heureusement que tes yeux ne sont pas des baguettes magiques, parce que sinon ça ferait longtemps que je serais stupéfixiée…

**- C'EN EST TROP** ! Tu croupiras ici jusqu'à ce que je daigne à nouveau m'occuper de ton cas, stupide sorcière !

- D'accord ! A plus tard !

Lord Voldemort ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et parti en se drapant des ses robes, dans un semblant de dignité qui aurait fait pâlir Severus Snape de jalousie. Le pauvre passa ensuite le reste de la soirée alité, avec un sérieux mal de tête.

Et dans la cellule, Melinda comptait les araignées.

- Neuf cent vingt trois, Neuf cent vingt quatre, Neuf cent vingt cinq…

Elle soupira profondément. A force de l'entendre compter, George s'était endormi. Elle avait bien essayé de le réveiller, mais comme chacun sait, les Yetis sont plutôt dur de la feuille et ont un sommeil aussi lourd qu'eux. Trois tonnes cinq.

- J'aurais peut être pas du vexer Lord machin. Je risque de m'ennuyer. Neuf cent vingt six. En plus, le Crétin des Ténèbres ne m'a même pas dit ce que je faisais là. Quel caractère pourris ! Neuf cent vingt sept. Neuf cent vingt huit. Whoua ! Elle est vachement poilue, celle la. Une chance que je n'ai pas la phobie des arachnides. Neuf cent trente…

_Et ce n'est que le début…

* * *

_

_Voilà !! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu. La suite bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà tout le monde pour un nouveau chapitre! _

_Disclaimer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à leur géniale créatrice, JKR, blablabla. Dommage. Georges-le-Yeti, Melinda et ce cher Anastase par contre sortent tout droit de mon imagination... sans commentaire._

_Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_**Partie 2**

Lord Voldemort tournait en rond dans ses appartements, marmonnant des menaces de mort à l'encontre de sa chère et tendre prisonnière, qui avait le don de lui donner un mal de crâne pas possible.

Depuis leur première entrevue, il était retourné la voir pour l'interroger, passer ses nerfs sur elle et, tant qu'à faire, vérifier qu'elle vivrait assez longtemps pour cela.

Le problème, c'est que non seulement, elle ne répondait pas à ses questions, mais en plus, elle ne lui laissait ni le temps ni l'envie de les lui poser :

- Oh ! _Chéri_ ! C'est si gentil à toi de venir me voir ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que ta dernière attaque avait été repoussée, _encore_ _une fois_. Tu sais, il ne faut pas en avoir honte. Tu as quel âge, maintenant ? 67ans, 68 ? Plus ? Mais tu n'es plus tout jeune ! A ton âge, c'est normal le baisses de régime... Aller, ne désespère pas. Un foot, ça te dit ?

_Foute ? Quesquséqusa ?_

Et encore, là, elle était supportable.

Pour être exact, c'était une vraie peste, maniant l'ironie et l'humour comme une lame – qu'elle aurait particulièrement acérée.

Le gorille qui lui servait de geôlier avait d'ailleurs fait une dépression et se mettait maintenant à pleurer à chaque fois qu'il voyait ne serait-ce qu'un cadavre d'insecte. D'après les rumeurs qui traînaient parmi les Mangemorts, il serait devenu végétarien.

Le Lord avait du recruter un nouveau gardien, plus intelligent que le dernier, pour être certain qu'il saurait comment s'y prendre avec cette peste. Et il avait fallu chercher ! Les Mangemorts ne sont pas connu pour leur intelligence, et les quelques spécimens rares ne devaient pas être gâchés pour de sales petites… petites… pour cette Melinda ! « _Cette impertinente doit enfin comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bientôt, elle m'implorera de l'achever !_ » Il partit alors dans un rire guttural, à faire frissonner les pierres tombales, se délectant par avance de malheur de la jeune fille.

Ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu, c'est que la jeune fille en question n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de lui faire plaisir. Et qu'en plus, elle y arrivait plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, en ce moment même, elle était en train de chanter. « _Et elle chante bien en plus, la bougresse !_ » Pensa le Seigneur des Sombres.

En effet, Melinda était d'humeur plutôt joyeuse. Son nouveau geôlier – un travesti refoulé d'après elle – avait quelques cases en plus que George, son dernier Yeti. Et la conversation avec lui était nettement plus intéressante. Lui au moins, il pouvait répondre. Le gardien, un dénommé Anastase, était un grand blond aux yeux bruns, bien bâtis (dans les 1m90), avec une montagne de muscle dont il semble prendre soin. « _C'est tout de même plus sympas à regarder et plus impressionnant qu'un yeti poilu et bedonnant !_ » d'après Melinda.

Melinda d'ailleurs, l'aimait beaucoup, ce gardien. Poli, agréable (autant à entendre et à regarder), il lui faisait même l'honneur de lui faire ma conversation.

- Anastase, tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui. Comment va le petit Lord ? Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus venu me voir. Il est malade ?

- Oh, cou-ci cou-ça. Tu sais, ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine qu'on nous sert ici.

- Uh, ça se voit. Je l'ai toujours trouvé un peu pâlichon.

Et elle se remit à parler des dernières modes sorcières avec lui.

* * *

Lorsque enfin Lord Voldemort fut assez remit de ses émotions pour descendre affronter les piques de sa prisonnière, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. A la voir pleurer, le supplier de la relâcher et de se taire, ou encore à la voire prostrée dans un coin de sa cellule. Mais _vraiment pas_ à voir _ça_. 

Une cellule impeccablement **PROPRE**.

Des dalles cirées au lieu des éternels pavés grossièrement taillés.

Des barreaux peints en **BLEU**, au lieu des traces de rouille.

Des **RIDEAUX** bleu-ciel à l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

Des chaînes _**brillantes**__**lustrées**__**astiquées**_

Mais surtout, le plus choquant, ce fut l'état de la prisonnière.

En grande conversation avec son geôlier – le membre le plus méchant, le plus impressionnant et le plus intimidant parmi les (rares) Mangemorts intelligents.

Curieux de nature, il s'approcha sur la pointe de pied tout en restant caché derrière la porte. Qui sait, il apprendrait peut être ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots pour qu'il y ait un tel changement !

… _la curiosité est un vilain défaut, le serpent l'apprit en ce jour à ses dépends. [Extrait d'un essai de La Fontaine, jamais publié à cause de propos trop choquants pour les mages noirs_

- Ah non vraiment, c'est faire preuve de manque de goût tout ce noir ! Comment pouvez-vous le supporter ?

- Que veux-tu, on doit faire avec, chérie. Heureusement, les capes et les masques ne sont obligatoires que lors des réunions et des sorties organisées. Mais c'est vrai, toujours les mêmes tenues c'est déprimant. En plus, la plupart ne doivent jamais les laver. Je ne te parle même pas des odeurs !

- Quel manque d'hygiène ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait _rien_ ?

Anastase se secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Hélas non. Il ne s'en rend pas compte. Lui, il est au-dessus de nous, ou au centre. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'assied à côté de ces énergumènes mal élevés. Si nous avions plusieurs tenues différentes, il le verrait, et les obligeraient sûrement à un minimum vital de propreté, par respect pour les Sangs purs que nous sommes.

- Toutes ces tenues identiques, cela doit être d'un déprimant ! Le noir est une couleur noble, ajouté à d'autres couleurs. Un peu de rouge sang, quelques rayures, des masques vert et argent par respect pour Serpentard, ÇA, c'est la classe. Et puis, un peu de blanc… non ?

- Bien trop salissant, pour notre travail, et rappel trop la magie blanche, chérie. Mais le problème principal, pour nous autre Mangemorts, c'est les odeurs. Tout ça parce qu'on ne peut confier nos vêtements aux elfes de maisons, ils ne les font pas laver.

Air choqué de la captive (_et de l'auteur aussi par la même occasion_).

- Quelle horreur ! Mais… ils font comment alors ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que la plupart d'entre eux croulent sous les affaires louches et les gallions sales ? Pourquoi la fortune de ces familles baisse autant ? Parce qu'ils ont une garde robe constamment renouvelée ! Et toujours du sur mesure !

- Eh ben ! Ils devraient changer de couturier. Parce que vraiment, les grandes capes, pour se voiler dans sa dignité et donner de l'allure, ça va bien un peu, mais c'est passé de mode. Il y avait les même au Moyen-âge ! Et ce n'est même pas rétro. Sincèrement, en 150 ans, la mode sorcière n'a pas beaucoup évoluée ! A Poudlard, ce sont les mêmes uniformes depuis près de 500 ans. Depuis le directeur Cerbère Walk, je crois.

- Que veux-tu, ils ont tellement peur de ressembler aux moldus, qu'ils font tout pour ne rien faire comme eux. Pourtant, leurs robes ont bien évoluées, certaines ont une de ces classes ! Et puis, les robes longues, en été, c'est une horreur. Parfois, il m'arrive d'envier les petites robes de plage qu'ont certaines moldues… _soupir_ .

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Lord, qui avait gardé une santé fragile de sa résurrection. Il en tomba à la renverse, raide comme une planche, ses longues robes noires volant avec majesté autour de lui.

* * *

- Tiens, regarde : je t'ai amené les planches de mes dernières créations. Regarde cette cape, la : Tu prends une des capes mangemoriennes, tu rajoutes une ou deux rayures vertes dans le bas, des bordures argentées… et peut être un logos au dessus du cœur là. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? 

- Magnifique ! Et puis avec…

Melinda stoppa net la conversation.

- Tu n'aurais pas entendu comme un boum, par hasard ?

- Ne bouge pas cocotte, je vais voir.

Anastase se leva, épousseta sa robe de mangemort avant de se diriger vers l'entrée avec un léger déhanchement.

Il revint quelques instant plus tard, soutenant Sa Seigneurie, légèrement mal en point.

« _Hé bien, très cher Lord, on écoute aux portes maintenant ? Quel manque flagrant d'éducation…_ » Melinda sourit. La suite promettait d'être intéressante.

Le gardien aida Voldemort à s'assoir sur le banc – qui avait maintenant de délicieux coussins en patchwork bleus et verts à dentelle, pour un meilleur maintient du dos et un corps au meilleur de sa forme – et entreprit de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

- Mon Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous êtes tout pâle ! Un maléfice à retardement, peut être ?

- La nourriture, tu veux dire ! C'est peut être plus appétissant que ce qu'on me sert, mais si l'état des cuisines est le même que celle de ma cellule il y a quelques temps, bonjour l'hygiène !

Le Lord voulut protester, mais sa respiration d'asmathique l'en empêcha.

- ... vu ta toux, je pencherais plutôt pour une autre théorie. Ça doit être à cause de l'ambiance du château. Trop lourd, un air irrespirable, une atroce odeur de renfermé... C'est pas bon pour les reptiles, ça. Et puis, rester en contact avec toute cette magie Noire à longueur de journée... Ce qu'il te faut, Tommy, c'est des vacances. Et au soleil, si possible ! Les reptiles aiment bien le soleil. Un petit séjour à la campagne, ça te dit ?

- Je !

- ... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me sauverais pas. Je serais sage, je ne brûle pas le manoir, je ne fais pas exploser les murs de ma prison, et si tu n'es vraiment pas rassuré, tu peux m'emmener.

Voldemort prit différentes teintes. Du blanc albinos, il prit une jolie teinte rouge, passa au vert quand sa prisonnière parla de campagne, et se décida enfin à parler.

- Occupes-toi de tes affaires, traîtresse à ton sang !

« _J'aimerais bien, mais bizarrement je suis enfermée dans un cachot avec des araignées, des insectes plus que douteux, une face de serpent et un travesti qui s'ignore._ »

Voldemort se redressa de la façon la plus digne possible, éloigna de la main son fidèle mangemort inquiet, et retourna dans ses appartements avec toute la classe due à son rang, dans un magnifique volé de robes. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son trône en or massif sculpté de crânes et d'un dragon menaçant, et s'enfonça dans ses pensées. Il resta là pendant plusieurs heures, avachi dans son fauteuil luxueux, ruminant de sombres pensées où revenaient les thèmes récurant de « _Sale petite peste_ » «_ Trahison _» « _Féroce, féroce, je t'en donnerais de la férocité..._ » « _Détournement de Mangemort_ » et « _M'en vais te me le virer, moi_ », ainsi que d'autres formules qu'on pourrait résumer par « _zut_ », car nous sommes des gens civilisés et polis, NOUS .

* * *

**Bonus:**

Et dans un certain cachot pas si sombre que ça, un Mangemort revêt un tablier à carreaux roses et blancs, et fait les poussières avec un balais en sifflotant (_ Ben oui, ya un sortilège d'anti magie. Il ne faudrait pas que la prisonnière arrive à s'échapper !). _Derrière les grilles, une jeune fille enchaînée chante à plein poumons.

_Sur l'air d' «Il était un petit homme » :_

« Il était un p'tit serpent, voldichou, voldichouette,

Il était un p'tit serpent, qui voulait devenir un homme,

Qui voulait devenir un homme.

- Il s'est d'abord transformé, voldichou, voldichouette,

Il s'est d'abord transformé, en humain plus qu'imparfait

En humain imparfait.

- Mi homme mi serpent, voldichou, voldichouette,

Mi homme mi serpent, il fut chassé par les sorciers

Il fut chassé par les sorciers.

- Honteux et déshonoré, voldichou, voldichouette,

Honteux et déshonoré, il décida de prendre le pouvoir

Il décida de prendre le pouvoir.

- Des larbins, tous a ses pieds, voldichou, voldichouette,

Des larbins tous à ces pieds, faisaient ses quatre volontés

Faisaient ses quatre volontés.

- Mangemorts, qu'il les a appelé, voldichou, voldichouette,

Mangemorts, qu'il les a appelé, l'histoire les aura vite oublié

L'histoire les aura vite oublié.

- Le serpent trouva son maître, voldichou, voldichouette,

Le serpent trouva son maître, en un bébé aux yeux vert,

Qui eut tôt fait de le supprimer.

- Et elle se finit l'histoire, voldichou, voldichouette

Elle se finit l'histoire, du serpent qui voulait être un homme,

Et qui n'y arriva jamais. »

* * *

_... L'auteur va se cacher dans un arbre._

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Note de l'Auteur: Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre! Mais voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise._

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages de Harry Potter de m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna, Ils appartiennent à leur auteur J.K.Rowling, et elle a bien de la chance, la bougresse. George le Geôlier-Yeti, Melinda Ellana Hohenheim et Anastase par contre appartiennent à mon cerveau dérangé._

_Résumé : Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaine que Melinda Hohenheim s'est réveillée dans son cachot, prisonnière de face de serpent. Depuis, les mangemorts évittent cet endrois, Lord Voldy fait une dépression, son ancien geôlier n'ose plus sortir de chez lui, et Anastase s'est trouvé un penchant pour la broderie. _

* * *

**Partie 3**

Cela faisait deux semaines. _Deux semaines !_

Deux semaines que Voldemort avait découvert la reconversion de son cher mangemort Anastase, et que celui-ci faisait le ménage dans tout le manoir, changeait la déco dans les appartements de ses fidèles _Toutes ces couleurs… Brrrr !_ , le tout en chantant de cantiques. _**Des cantiques** !_

Deux semaines que la prisonnière entonnait des chansons paillardes à pleins poumons, comptant tout ce qui pouvait se compter dans sa geôle – _y comprit le nombre de briques du plafond qui font plus de quinze centimètres_. **_5782._**

Deux semaines que Lord Voldemort restait enfermé dans son salon personnel, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait aux dieux pour mériter des incapables et des pestes pareilles. (_Peut être un meurtre ou deux en trop…_) Du moins, rien de bien méchant d'après lui.

Il ruminait ses sombres pensées, quand il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il fallait se débarrasser des gêneurs. Pas Melinda : elle le déconcentrait tellement qu'il repartait toujours en oubliant de la tuer, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la relâcher : pas maintenant, après tous les ennuis qu'elle a provoqué ! Plus qu'une seule solution : se débarrasser de l'autre abrutis de mangemort – même si c'était un des rares encore compétant.

Soupir. Se débarrasser d'un de ses meilleurs stratèges, si c'était pas malheureux ça !

Grommelant et ronchonnant, Lord Voldemort se rendit dans les appartements de son cher Anastase.

« _Bon, qu'est-ce que je lui dis, moi… 'Dégagez, allez voir ailleurs, on n'a pas besoin de vous'_ ? »

Il secoue la tête. « _Non non, il serait capable de se mettre à pleurer._ »

« _'Vous êtes trop gentil pour ce métier, mais on vous rappellera' ? Pourquoi pas… dommage qu'il soit l'un des plus imaginatif en matière de torture_… »

Re-soupir. Bon, tant pis. On improvisera.

Arrivé devant la porte d'Anastase, Voldemort hésita. En temps normal, il serait entré sans frapper, et tant pis si le mangemort dérangé était accompagné et dans une étrange position. S'il proteste, on fait taire à jamais sa compagne. _Oui mais là, ce n'est pas n'importe quel mangemort, mais Anastase._ Anastase aux goûts étranges. « _C'est vrai, elles sont très bien, nos tenues, d'abord !_ » Anastase, LE mangemort qui a re-décoré tout le manoir, au point que les femmes de _ses_ Mangemorts tenaient causette et buvaient du thé sur _Sa_ table de réunion. _Et qu'elles nous ont frappé avec leur sac à main sous prétexte que ce n'est pas poli de parler d'écartèlement, de massacre et autres petits bonheurs mangemoriens à table._ Ah, les femmes !

Mais surtout, **SURTOUT** ! Anastase était vraiment **TROP** étrange. Et risquer de le voir avec un de ses quelconques Mangemorts –_ Peut-être Ducimetiere ou Mordefroy… Non ! Ne pas y penser !_ Dans une position compromettante, ça, il n'y tenait vraiment pas.

- Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix, se dit-il.

Et il frappa.

Pas de réponse. Il attendit un peu. Refrappa. Attendit encore, en vain. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il tambourina sur la porte, lui donna deux ou trois coups de pieds _(auxquels la porte répondit par un « aie ! Mais lâchez-moi, ou __**ouvrez cette fichue porte**__, au lieu de me donner des coups comme ça ! Aieuh !!! » des plus distingué.)_ Avant de finalement la défoncer à coups de sorts... oubliant par la même occasion toute prudence.

Bénissant Lucifer, Salazar et Gabriel (l'archange déchu) tout puissant, Voldemort ne rencontra aucun mangemort dans une position compromettante et oh combien ! embarrassante. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun signe d'Anastase. « _Je ne me suis pas trompé d'appartements, pourtant! Il y a bien sa collection de draps en dentelles et de tableaux en… __**patchwork**__... Quelle horreur. Une vraie torture visuelle. Et je m'y connais, en torture !_ » Finalement, puisqu'il était là de toute façon, il décida de s'installer et d'attendre son fameux mangemort (même s'il aurait préféré qu'il n'arrive jamais… l'esprit contradictoire, ça vous dit quelque chose ?)

**OoOoO**

_Au même moment, dans un supermarché sorcier…_

- Tum didididum…

Un sorcier blond, à la carrure avantageuse poussait un cadi à travers les rayonnages du _SuperSorcierStore_ en sifflotant gaiement.

- Oh ! Quelle jolie robe à rayure… je prends la noire ou la verte ? Oui, mais j'ai déjà acheté une bleue rayée d'argent, la semaine dernière… Tant pis, je les prends toutes les deux. Et pendant que j'y pense, il faut que je rachète de la lotion à la myrtille pour cheveux lisses, et un flacon de potion _Lav'Tout,_ mes robes sont vraiment crades…

**OoOoO**

Finalement, quand Anastase revint de ses courses, il eu l'étrange plaisir de découvrir son chef, confortablement installé sur le pouf le plus sombre de son appartement, et accessoirement le seul à ne pas avoir de petites fleurs roses.

Une tasse de thé noir à la main, de fines lunettes ovales sur son (_absence de_) nez, il lisait tranquillement un journal qui trainait par là, rubrique nécrologique, en faisant parfois quelques commentaire : « _McFleury… Un coriace, celui là._ » ou encore « _Tient, ce n'est pas ma faute, celui là. Dommage…_ ».

Finalement, Anastase se décida à signaler sa présence au Lord Noir.

- Hum, excusez-moi Maître. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouvez ici. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Le Lord ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de poser sa tasse, son journal, et de ranger sereinement ses lunettes (repousser le moment de prendre la parole, pour bien chercher ses mots – mais ça, il ne l'avouera jamais).

- Il se trouve, très cher Anastase, que j'ai remarqué quelques petits… problème, dans votre rôle de Mangemort.

- Des problèmes ? répondit-il, en manquant de s'étouffer. Je vous demande pardon.

- Oui. Des problèmes. Oh, vous faites un excellent mangemort ! Sans peur, courageux, et – qualité que j'apprécie beaucoup mais tellement rare – très **imaginatif**. Votre dernier sort en date est d'ailleurs particulièrement intéressant. Cette idée de créer une œuvre d'art sanguine… les vampires en raffolent !

- Hé bien, dîtes où est le problème, Maître !

- Je ne veux pas vous brusquer… mais vous avez fait votre temps ! Ce métier ne vous convient pas ! Vous êtes trop, euh… _créatif_ ! Et puis, toute cette saleté, cette poussière, ce sang… Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas ce qu'il vous faut.

Voyant que l'autre ne répondait pas, le Lord continua sur sa lancée.

- Je pense, qu'il serait plus _judicieux_ pour vous de vous chercher autre chose. Le métier de mangemort est un métier d'avenir et un emploi à plein temps, mais ce n'est pas le votre.

- Vous… me virez ? Vous n'oseriez pas !

Compréhensif, le Lord s'approcha de lui en secouant la tête, avant de l'attraper par les épaules de façon paternaliste. Il soupira, essayant de rendre ses yeux rouges compatissants, et commença les explications.

- Je vous… estime beaucoup, vous savez. Mais… « _Oh, et puis merde ! Je ne vais pas non plus faire dans la dentelle – sans mauvais jeu de mot – avec mes Mangemorts, hein ! Je suis un méchant que diable !_ » Grande inspiration. Bon, je vais être clair maintenant ! Vous avez **une semaine** pour prendre **vos affaires** et **aller voir ailleurs**. Point final !

- Il n'en est pas question que je parte comme ça ! Je demande, non j'exige une prime de 30 galions en dédommagement !

- Je vous demande pardon ? Ce n'est pas à vous de décider !

- C'est soit ça, soit je reste là, soit je vais voir les Aurors… j'ai des informations très intéressantes à leur transmettre… et je pourrais même me trouver des circonstances atténuantes…

Soupirant encore une fois, et sentant le mal de tête venir, Voldemort finit par capituler. « _Du moment qu'il se barre rapidement, ça me va_ ».

- Bon, d'accord, mais seulement 10 galions.

- 20 ! Pas en dessous !

- Va pour vingt, mais tu laisses ta chambre d'ici quatre jours.

- **Six** !

- Cinq, je ne peux pas faire plus.

- Va pour cinq. Mais pas d'entourloupe ! Si c'est de l'or de farfadet, je ne donne pas cher de votre secret…

Le Lord partit alors sur ces belles paroles, pestant et fulminant, contre ses « _Saletés de Mangemorts trop Serpentard pour le bien de leur communauté et de leur tranquillité._ »

- Et heureusement, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça !

**OoOoO**

Melinda attendait patiemment dans son cachot. En fait, elle s'emmerdait royalement, là, attachée au mur, avec en plus une folle envie de faire chi… d'embêter son monde.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ca fait trois plombes qu'il est parti ! Il ne s'est tout de même pas perdu… Et l'autre là, il va m'entendre, quand je vais rentrer ! « Mission de la plus **haute** importance, sans danger, et gnagnagna… ». Je t'en mettrais moi, du sans danger ! _Un mois_ que je me les pèle dans ce cachot pourri ! Promis, quand je le vois l'autre abruti, je lui défonce le crâne à coup de pioche !

Grognant et se plaignant dans son coin, elle entendit à peine la porte donnant vers les geôles s'ouvrir.

- Enfin Anastase, c'est pas trop tôt !

- Désolé de te décevoir sale gamine, mais Anastase ne viendra plus.

Lord Voldemort, car s'était lui, avança triomphalement jusqu'à elle, en faisant voler ses robes autour de lui.

« _Quel sens de la mise en scène ! S'il avait eu des cheveux, je suis sûre qu'il se serait arrangé pour les faire voler avec du vent artificiel… Ou alors, il se la serait joué à la l'Oréal… Trop fort le mangemort !_ » Et elle s'effondra de rire devant un Lord plus si classe que ça.

« _Ca y est, elle devient folle ! Pas trop tôt !_ » Pensa-t-il, montrant encore une fois son ignorance… (-soupir de l'auteur-)

- Très _**chère**_ Hohenheim, je suis venu à regret vous annoncer le départ de votre ancien geôlier. Il s'est reconverti dans la mode.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez rire !

- Non. Je l'ai viré. D'ailleurs, je t'annonce par la même occasion que son remplaçant sera vraiment, _vraiment_, _**Vraiment**_ plus terrible… tu n'y survivras pas. Adieu, chère Melinda !

Et il partit dans un grand rire de méchant, du genre « **Bouawawawawa Mouarf mouarf** », tout en faisant voleter ses capes à la mode Dark Vader.

Pitoyable, si vous voulez mon avis.

Et Melinda, elle…

« _Rah, mais quel jaloux ! Virer un super mangemort, juste parce que je l'écoute plus que lui… franchement, c'est pitoyable. En plus, je m'ennuie moi, maintenant. J'espère au moins que le prochain relèvera le niveau. Par pitié, Merlin, faites qu'il ait du répondant..._»

**TBC...**

* * *

_Et voilà, fin de la troisième partie. J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

_Un grand merci à **Phofie**, **Lintu**, **LilyTigresse2795 **pour leurs rewiew, à **TitePlume** pour m'avoir mise dans ses favoris, et une petite dédicasse à **SarahHP**, sans qui la suite ne serait pas encore là... et qui m'a donné deux trois idées pour la suite._

_A votre avis, qui sera le prochain gardien? Un indice, c'est le maître incontesté du sarcasme..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà, Enfin! Avec le chapite tant attendu.**

Donc, les formalités:

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages de Harry Potter de m'appartiennent pas, gnagnagna, Ils appartiennent à leur auteur J.K.Rowling, et elle a bien de la chance, la bougresse. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ses persos, blablabla, vous connaissez la suite._

Bon.

_Sinon... Je m'excuse. Mon retard est IM-PAR-DON-ABLE. Je sais. Ne prenez pas la peine de me torturer pour vous venger, quelqu'un s'en occupe déjà... J'essayerais de mettre moins de temps pour publier le prochain chapitre, mais c'est pas gagner. Pour être frenche, il n'est même pas commencé. _

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Partie 4**

_Quelque part, dans une forêt anglaise…_

Deux silhouettes s'agitent autour d'une carte.

- Hé merde, aucune trace d'elle !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va la trouver. Et puis, c'est une grande fille.

- Une grande fille, peut être, mais vu son caractère, ils vont vouloir s'en débarrasser facilement !

Une des deux silhouettes répond en grognant.

- Au moins comme ça, on n'aura plus de problèmes…

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Rien, rien…

**

* * *

**

OoOoO

* * *

_Dans la planque de Voldychou, on y trouve…_

«Et tu oses dire que je ressemble à une chauve-souris huileuse, sale petite vermine ?

- Moi au moins, se n'est certainement pas par manque de volonté – ou de goût, au choix – si je me trouve crasseuse au fond de ma geôle, le plouc !

- Quel trait d'esprit de votre part !

- Vous êtes jaloux ?

- Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez aligner plus de dix mots…

_- _Compliment de votre part ! Je vais finir par croire que vous m'aimez…

- Désolé, les gamines pré-pubères ne m'intéressent pas.

- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la gamine pré-pubère, espèce de goujat mal embouché !

- Nous disions donc 93 à 71. Vous progressez, jeune fille…

- Vous avez le mérite de vous entraîner depuis votre lycée… J'ai commencé il y a deux jours. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier de se faire rattraper par une adolescente…

- Nous disions donc, 93 à 72…

…_Une prisonnière qui s'en donne à cœur joie avec son nouveau bourreau. (« En tout cas, il n'est certainement pas un bourreau des cœurs ! » stonck « Mais je sais me servir d'un scalpel… Une autopsie sur sujet vivant, ça vous dit ? » « Je ne suis pas sûre que Bellatrix acceptera d'être le cobaye… comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »)_

Bien entendu, notre cher Voldychou n'était pas au courant du concours de vannes et de sarcasme organisé dans les profondeurs de sa demeure. Dans ses appartements privés, il reprendait peu à peu ses esprits, loin de tout ce qui concerne des prisonniers peu coopératifs et exaspérants (au point de lui couper l'envie de torturer un simple Moldu). Et il commençait – enfin ! à accepter de sortir de sous sa couette (noire brodée de serpents verts).

Savoir que quelqu'un de compétent est là pour s'occuper de ses prises de têtes est un bon moyen de sortir de la déprime. Car oui, même un grand méchant psychopathe peut être déprimé. Surtout quand il n'arrive pas à supprimer ennemis/empêcheurs de tourner à rond, à savoir Dumbledore cinquième du nom, Potter fils et cette peste de Melinda.

…

Le pauvre, qui s'imagine les tortures horribles et douloureuses subies par sa prisonnière, il serait tellement déçu… Pauvre chose. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mais revenons plutôt à une partie moins poussiéreuse du manoir : les cachots._

« Alors comme ça, vous avez réussit à faire virer deux mangemorts ? Bel exploit. Je suppose que vous êtes fière de vous, prête à vous pavanez au milieu d'une foule acclamant vos exploit ? Oh, suis-bête. Vous êtes attachée…

- Je suis attachée, oui. Et vous avez raison, vous êtes bête. Je suis sûre que n'importe qui en aurait fait autant. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tant de personnes ont peur d'un crétin dont le seul but dans la vie est de se transformer en Serpent !

- Que voulez-vous, les gens sont tellement influençables…

- C'est vrai. Je suis déçue, je ne pensais pas cela de vous, fit-elle dans un soupir très mélodramatique.

- Désolé de casser vos espoirs, miss. »

Le maître de Potion invoqua un service en porcelaine. Deux tasses et une théière en forme d'éléphant, dans les tons bleu-vert. Avec des éléphanteaux et des petits palmiers sur les tasses. Le tout sur un plateau en mosaïque dans les mêmes tons... A-DO-RABLE. Il commença à se remplir une tasse en silence.

« Très joli service. Les couleurs vont bien avec la déco de ma cellule… Vous pourriez le laisser, en partant ?

- Non, j'y tiens. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère… Jusqu'à sa mort prématurée et très étrange.

- Toute mes condoléances.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai jamais pu supporter cette vieille bique. Vous voulez du thé ?

- Ca dépend… avec ou sans véritéraserum ?

- Ne m'insultez pas. Je me contenterais d'une potion d'illusion de douleur, beaucoup plus intéressant à observer.

- Uh. Finalement, je crois que je me contenterais de mon quignon de pain.

- Vous avez raison, vous avez besoin d'un régime. »

(_« 137 à 104. Connard. » « La vérité fait mal, hein ? » « Je t'emmerde. Ou plutôt non, je laisse ma place aux zoophiles. Je ne tiens pas à faire de cauchemard. » « Sale petite… »_)

Une demi heure plus tard, les mêmes, au même endroit. Pas comme si Melinda pouvait bouger beaucoup, hein.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, mais le service laisse à désirer.

- Que voulez-vous, le but n'est pas de faire revenir nos clients. Généralement, ils n'en sortent jamais. Ou plutôt ils n'ont pas l'occasion de s'en rendre compte… »

Melinda soupira.

« Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

- Vous demanderez au maître des lieux. »

Silence.

« J'en profiterais pour me plaindre. Les employés sont vraiment affreux, ici.

- Que voulez-vous, le seul maître d'hôtel parmi nous s'occupait d'une maison de passe, pas de la cuisine et des chambres.

- Oh, c'est charmant.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Au moins, on ne peut pas accuser les Mangemorts de manque de diversité… Y a-t-il un emploi que l'on ne trouve pas ?

- A ma connaissance, aucun ne tient une ménagerie magique. Ah, si, il y en a eut un… il est mort d'une allergie.

- C'est con…

- La plupart des Mangemorts ne brillent pas pour leur lumière.

- Ils sont plutôt sombres, en effet. »

Silence.

« C'était pathétique. Vous m'aviez habitué à mieux.

- … Je m'excuse. Je m'en veux, vous savez. Ça doit être à cause du manque de distraction, et l'air des geôles doit avoir un effet néfaste sur la concentration, vous voyez...

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, mais je n'en crois pas un mot.

- On se rassure comme on peut. »

Silence.

« Dites, tant que vous êtes là, vous n'auriez pas – par le plus grand des hasard – des nouvelles de l'extérieur ? Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, j'ai énormément de visites. Mais j'aime être tenue au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde.

- Ca dépend de ce que vous voulez savoir. Si c'est le résultat du dernier congrès des PotionMages, je suis preneur. Si c'est pour les gagnants du 308eme festival de la MagiMusique, il faudra demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et le journal, c'est possible ?

- Ca peut se faire… Mais ce sera le journal d'avant-hier. On n'a pas la livraison à domicile par voie Hibou-Express… Le Lord ne tient pas à ce que son cher Manoir soit découvert à cause d'un piaf.

- C'est sûr, ça serait tellement idiot… Digne de lui.

- Il vaut mieux pour vous qu'il n'apprenne jamais ce que vous venez de dire…

- Oh, mais il le sait déjà ! J'ai eu du mal à lui expliquer, mais je crois qu'il a compris, depuis. »

OoOoO

* * *

« Bon alors, ces nouvelles ?

- Il n'y a plus eu d'attaques de Mangemorts depuis près de trois semaines. Depuis ton arrivée ici, en fait.

- Ca y est, ça va être de ma faute.

- Dois-je réellement répondre à ça ? … Sinon, l'Ordre ne fait plus parler de lui, il semble rechercher quelque chose ou _Quelqu'un_ activement. Pour le reste, je te passe le journal. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de lire les résultats de Quidditch à une prisonnière.

- A ce propos, où en est le tournoi de Poudlard ?

- C'est sans importance. »

…

« Serpentard à encore perdu le dernier match contre les Griffys, c'est ça ? »

…

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

...

« Tu es vexé ? Oh allez, ne fais pas la tête. Il faut juste l'avouer : les Serpents ne sont pas faits pour le sport. Trop fragiles…

- Vous avez finis de dire des âneries ? J'aimerais pouvoir lire en paix.

- Laisse-moi deviner… _Les Propriétés de la corne de tricorne séchée dans les contrepoisons à travers les âges _?

- Raté. _Comment se débarrasser des nuisibles sans laisser de traces, volume 13_. Sur demande du Lord, d'ailleurs.

- Il s'est enfin rendu compte que la propreté laissait à désirer, dans son manoir ?

- Le bruit coure qu'il y aurait une bestiole particulièrement _Infecte_ et _Dérangeante _dans ses cachots, et qu'il chercherait assainir l'endroit.

- … Je ne me sens pas du tout visée. »

**

* * *

**

OoOoO

* * *

_Dans une bourgade perdue, quelque part en Transylvanie. _

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille étrange, dans les 1m75, les cheveux bruns, avec des tâches de rousseur, et des yeux marron ? Avec des manifestations bizarres autour d'elle ?

- non. »

« C'est sans espoir. Il n'y a eu aucun problèmes, aucune bagarre, rien, niet, nada. Elle n'est jamais passée par ici.

- Peut être qu'elle s'est faite discrète…

- … Sincèrement, tu crois à ce que tu viens de dire ?

- T'as raison. C'est impossible.

- …

- Il n'empêche, que ça ne nous aide pas. Quelle idée aussi, de lui donner des 'vacances' dans sa mission ! Et sans surveillance, en plus !

- Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de l'éloigner du QG… imagine la catastrophe si elle avait été présente le du dernier rapport, hein ?

- … C'était pas une raison pour la laisser vadrouiller à sa guise à travers le continent. Maintenant, on est obligé de lui courir après… et en plus, il pleut !

- Oh, tais-toi… »

**

* * *

**

OoOoO

* * *

« Dis-moi, Séverus – ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Séverus ? Si ? C'est pas grave – dis moi, tu as des nouvelles d'Anastase ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Ne me tutoie pas.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question. »

Soupir.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait repris le commerce de son frère. Boutique de lingerie. Il semblerait que ses nouveaux modèles de lingerie masculine font un tabac. La dentelle est revenue à la mode…

- Quelle chance, il a enfin pu réaliser son rêve. Toi aussi, tu vas te reconvertir ?

- Ne-me-tutoie-pas ! Et j'ai déjà un boulot. Merci.

- Oh… »

« Dis-moi…

- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à propos du tutoiement ?_

- Je me suis toujours demandée… jusqu'à quel point voldy est allé, dans ses rituels de magie noir ? Il parait que les plus noirs vont même jusqu'au sacrifice d'une partie importante de son corps. »

Silence.

« Et ?

- Eh bien, je me demandais… Tommynouchet est-il encore un homme à part entière ?

- …

- Non parce que, il faudrait vérifier, un jour.

- … »

« Parce que normalement, le but ultime des Mages Noirs, c'est tout de même de construire un royaume maléfique, et de former un héritier encore plus maléfique qui pourrait prendre la succession. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Tommy n'a jamais essayé de faire perdurer la descendance de Salazar… »

Snape – bien qu'il restait stoïque extérieurement – était en ce moment complètement – totalement – intérieurement mort de rire. Son esprit jouait des claquettes en tutu rose, avec des castagnette dans les mains, pendant qu'il s'efforçait de continuer la correction de ses copies.

… étrangement, le lundi suivant, tous les élèves eurent des bonnes notes. Il mit même un optimal à un Poufsouffle – _un Poufsouffle ! Le type d'élèves qu'il appréciait le MOINS !_

Miracle.

* * *

_Hé voilà! encore un chapiter avec que des conneries, et une prisonnière toujours en pleine forme._

_Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, et surtout ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un message... **merci beaucoup! **Donc, merci à _La Scribouilleuse _et à _TitePlume _pour m'avoir mise dans leurs favoris. Merci à _SarahHP, Sixtine, TitePlume, et Phofie _pour leur rewiew!_

Au prochain chapitre!


End file.
